


My Mistress

by flickawhip



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kat is under Katastrophe's control... and Rita wants to have some fun.RP Fic.





	My Mistress

Katastrophe had been slightly surprised by how easily Kat had succumbed to what she had attempted to do. Now she found herself, eye to eye with Rita. A slow, slightly evil, smile spread across her face. 

"Hello... Mistress."

Rita Repulsa smiled back.

"Hello there my little kitty minion."

She purred with evil glee. 

"We have her...."

"Yes we do..."

Rita said and walked around looking Kat's body up and down.

"Very attractive."

"She was rather.... willing..."

"Was she now..."

"It seems she had a crush..."

"Oh....upon whom?"

"Same as most people... you...mistress."

Rita smirked.

"Really....so in that case.... her psyche wouldn't resist too much.... if I were to order you to...."

She smiled a playfully wicked smile at Katastrophe.

"Strip."

"We'll find out..."

Katastrophe smiled, slowly but surely stripping. Her smile was soft as she did so. What she had not mentioned was how she had felt for Rita herself... Rita continued to smirk as she watched Kat disrobe.

"Slowly, slowly...don't rush.... I wish to enjoy her."

"She's not exactly eager to behave...."

Katastrophe murmured, slowly removing her underwear. Rita purred at the sight of the naked girl.

"Mmmmmm very nice.... very nice indeed."

"I thought so..."

Rita smiled.

"Now....touch yourself."

She instructed. Katastrophe had smiled and done so, shivering just a little. Rita smiled and watched.

"How tight is she?"

"Very... practically virginal."

"Really....so what would happen if you were to say.... put three fingers into her?"

"I'm fairly sure she'd try to take over..."

“Oh what a pity... I was hoping to watch you make her scream..."

"She might not fight if you tried...?"

"Come here then...."

Katastrophe soon drew closer. Rita smiled and began groping her body. Katastrophe murred and arched into her touch. 

"Was that you or her?"

"A little of both?"

Rita smiled and trailed a hand down Kat's body.

"Let her have just enough control to feel the pleasure.... but not enough that she can stop it."

Katastrophe smiled and nodded slowly. 

"Okay, she's... aware... but not in control of any movements."

Rita smiled and continued to rub at Kat's clit. Kat soon began to moan. Rita smiled.

"Let her hear this Katastrophe... I'm going to push three fingers into you sweetie..."

Kat had made a concentrated effort to grab control and, as a result, a look of pain and frustration crossed her face even as Katastrophe stole back control, although she had let the girl hear what Rita had to say. 

"I don't think she's too keen Mistress..."

Rita smiled.

"Oh well...."

She purred and pushed in two fingers. Kat had gasped and arched, mewling wantonly. Rita smiled and withdrew her fingers only to plunge them back in thirty seconds later. Kat soon cried out and came, pushing Katasphrophe aside enough to pant. 

“Next time just fuck me... don’t use the kat.”


End file.
